Rainbows of Luminosity
by Immortal x Snow
Summary: It was what they had always believed in, what everyone always knew would happen eventually... Jo x Laurie with some other implied pairings. Slight AU, oneshot.


**...Why am I writing in so many new fandoms now? XD**

**Then again, I can't say that this is new, because I actually wrote this when I was thirteen. I came across it the other day and thought that, with some editing, I could post it for you guys to read.  
**

* * *

_"Jo March, I've always loved you. From that moment when we first met, until now, I've always loved you."_

_Laurie spoke swiftly, but despite how fast the words were out of his mouth, Jo could feel the tangible poignancy with which he uttered them, and she guessed what would would be said, or rather, asked, next._

_"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"_

_Jo's feet seemed to move without any direction, for her mind was elsewhere at that moment, and they slowly but surely pulled her closer to Laurie. As they stopped, she was right in front of him, their bodies almost touching. Then she wrapped her arms around him before whispering so softly that one could barely hear what she said, "Of course I will, Teddy. I love you."_

* * *

As the sun rose, spreading faint hues of pink that melted into light blue, it gave birth to an ecstasy and excitement that Jo had never felt before. She knew to the fullest extent what it was, and a smile took possession of her face as she watched tender-heart-ed Meg, sweet and docile Beth, beautiful Amy, and her two loving and supportive parents bustle around the church this way and that, making sure that everything was ready for their second-eldest daughter's special day.

Amy was carefully arranging a bouquet of daisies in a gleaming translucent vase when a tall, handsome figure arose behind her and bent down to let his lips gently brush her cheek. She turned and quickly and demurely embraced her Fred before returning to the flowers, with assistance this time. Jo's smile became even brighter as she watched her youngest sister and her husband chatter excitedly over the vase. Laurie's predictions that Jo would be the second of the sisters to marry were erroneous - she knew that perfectly well. Watching the two, Jo wondered if she and Laurie would ever be like Amy and Fred - sneaking up on each other in that way (although Laurie had made a habit of that a long time ago). Well, after today, they would be exactly like that!

Meg and her John walked through the church together, Meg cradling Daisy in her capable arms, and John holding Demi in his strong yet gentle ones. They gazed up at each other, clearly reminiscing about their own day when they united in marriage, ever so long ago.

Frail and delicate Beth was standing by the front door, ready to open it for any guests who were arriving early, her small voice ringing out periodically like a silver bell being rung.

"Oh, Marmee! The 'party' is here!"

As for Jo's beloved Marmee and Father, they were standing by her in the very back of the small church, watching preparations go faster and better than planned. They would look over at Jo from time to time, both proud and wistful at the loss of their daughter. She was ready to fly away, but they took comfort in knowing that her husband lived but next door, and that Jo was being relinquished to such a fine young man as Laurie.

Jo herself was the splendor of the building that day. Her glistening brown hair was curling about her ears, still cropped short, but still so beautiful, and she let it fly freely, with only a stray flower or two tucked here and there embellishing her head. Although she and Laurie both knew that with the Laurence's fortune, they could've made her the most luminous gem of all, Jo had insisted on simplicity, not desiring to feel or look meretricious. She'd made the dress with help from Meg and Amy, and while it was simple, many complimented it. The cloud-white sleeves were relatively tight until Jo's wrists, where they fanned out into a bell-like shape, nearly covering her hands, with small daisies embroidered around the edges of the sleeves and the hem of the dress. Meg had taken care that Jo's gloves were flawless, without any blemishes as they used to have when the sisters were children. The only fancy thing Jo wore - which Laurie had insisted on - was a small and modest pearl hanging from a thin gold chain that encircled her neck like a choker.

Standing next to the three, despite Aunt March's raucous protests that they were not supposed to be seen until the ceremony commenced, was Laurie, who wore a handsome black suit that "matched his eyes perfectly!" as Jo teased, with a tie that was as white as Jo's dress. Jo's hand slipped into his, and as the morning became brighter and the sun rose higher, sunlight filtered through the stained-glass windows of the church, baptizing the young couple with rainbows of luminosity.

An hour and a half or so later, the pews contained people, primarily relatives, and everything was ready to begin. Jo almost became a little nervous, as most people would, but one swift glance at Laurie caused all negativity to evaporate.

Before the young lovers made their way up to the altar to formally join together, Laurie bent down to whisper in Jo's ear, his breath tickling her face, "No upsetting the cake today, all right?"

Jo pretended to look indignant. "Of course not, Teddy. I've grown up since then!"

"You certainly have." Laurie looked down at the small ring on his finger as he responded.

With that, they walked together to the front of the church, and Jo stole a glance at her family, huddled up in the pew together just as they had been at Meg and Amy's weddings. Meg was next to her John and Amy to her Fred, and Jo grinned as she created an imaginary image of herself and Laurie like that.

Up at the pinnacle of the church, in front of the altar, Jo was certain that everything was right and definite as, looking up into a loving abyss of blackness, she uttered the final decisive response, "I will!"

As Laurie made his vows, he look down at Jo and stroked her hand with a confident, assured, "I will!" that was as full of trust and fervency as Jo's had been.

After the final vows were professed and the ceremony was over, Laurie bent down to kiss Jo, and poured into the melting caress were long years of love and longing, and binding passions that were finally satiated and made whole - sentiments that assured that they, as the time-old fairy tales states, "lived happily ever after."

That is, until two yells from Mr. and Mrs. Brooke shattered the peaceful atmosphere of romance.

"No, Demi, get away from the cake!"

* * *

***facepalm***

**My writing was terrible when I was in eighth grade. :\**

**And it still makes me sad to see a 50\50 (I wrote this for school) scratched out, replaced by a 49.5\50. Dammit, why did you do that to me, mother? XD  
**


End file.
